


Guardian Demon

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Demon!Berkut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Due to an error, someone has a guardian demon instead of a guardian angel. (Drabble)





	Guardian Demon

You know how everyone's assigned a guardian angel once their born, well they messed up with me. They ran out of angels when I was born, so they assigned me a demon. Since he was a demon, and therefore could be seen, I was always the social outcast of the class. He'd always take pity on me and take me over to the side and do something while everyone else had their friend groups.

That changed in High School, where I actually had friends, and later an amazing boyfriend. They didn't mind me bringing my demon along, as he could be hidden easily with his tail tucked into his pants and his tiny horns and wings hidden under a black hoodie. One day, I realized the one thing we never asked about each other... Our names. 

He never received a name back in the demon world, nor could he pronounce my full name. I told him to just call me Rein. As for giving him a name, it suddenly came to me... I'm not sure where I came up with it, but it suited him.....

 

Berkut...


End file.
